Universal Studios Experience
Overview Venues Production Central Attractions ''Hollywood Rip Ride Rockit- Take a thrilling coaster ride through Production Central! Choose your own music.'' ''E.T. Adventure - Rescue E.T.'s friends. Take a fly through to the Green Planet on a bicycle.'' ''Resident Evil: Escape from Racoon City - Rollercoaster/3-D Shooting gallery. Escape the doomed corners of Racoon City.'' ''Sesame Street: Spaghetti Space Chase - Rescue Sesame Street from the merciless Macaroni.'' Restaurants ''The Universal Monster Cafe - Fast food.'' ''Racoon City Shelter - Resident Evil themed food.'' Shops ''S.T.A.R.S Mercantile- Resident Evil goods.'' ''Universal Studios Store - Universal goods.'' ''E.T.'s Toybox - E.T. alien themed goods.'' ''Sesame Corner - Sesame Street goods.'' Animation Courtyard Super Silly Fun Land Attractions ''Despicable Me Minion Mayhem - Train yourself to become a minion in this 3-D motion simulator!'' ''Silly Swirly - Take a spin around Super Silly Funland'' ''Super Silly Midway - Midway'' ''games.'' Restaurants ''Gru's Lab Cafe- counter service food.'' Shops ''Super Silly Stuff - Despicable Me goods.'' Bikini Bottom Attractions ''Hunt for the Golden Jellyfish - Take a wild drive thru Bikini Bottom to capture the Golden Jellyfish!'' ''Bikini Bottom Boulevard - Explore Spongebob, Patrick and Squidward's house.'' Restaurants ''The Krusty Krab - Hamburgers.'' Shops ''Spongebob Storepants - Spongebob goods.'' Seuss Land Attractions ''The Cat In The Hat - Explore the story of the Cat In The Hat in ride form!'' ''One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish - Spin around Seuss Land on fishes.'' ''Caro-Seuss-El - Take a spin on zany Seuss creatures.'' ''If I Ran The Zoo - Playground'' ''Mt. Crumpit Coaster - Family coaster through Mt.Crumpit.'' ''The Grinch Show - Theater performances.'' Restaurants ''Circus McGurkus Cafe - Table service under the tent.'' ''Green Eggs and Ham - Sandwiches.'' Shops ''Cats Hats and Things - Seuss goods.'' Toon Lagoon Attractions ''Dudley Do Right's Ripsaw Falls- Flume ride. Save Nell Fenwick from the evil Snidley Whiplash!'' ''Popeye and Bluto's Bilge-Rat Barges - River rapids through the world of Popeye. You will get Soaked!'' ''Snoopy's Stunt Coaster - Enroll as a Stuntman in Snoopy and Charlie Brown's new movie.'' Restaurants ''Blondie's - Table service food.'' Shops ''Gasoline Allley- Toon lagoon goods.'' ''Popeye's Boatwash - Popeye goods.'' ''Woodstock and Co. - Snoopy goods.'' New York Attractions ''Ghostbusters Save New York - Shooting dark ride. Save New York from the wrath of Gozer.'' ''TMNT Sewer Trouble - Save April O'Neil from the Shredder and Krang'' ''Beetlejuice's Graveyard Revue - Rockin' monster show.'' ''The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man - 3D Ride. Fight the Sinister Syndicate with Spider-Man!'' Restaurants ''Louie's Italian Restaurant - Italian counter service.'' ''Finnegan's Bar and Grill - Irish food.'' Shops ''Daily Bugle Newsstand - Spider-Man goods.'' ''TMNT Central - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles goods.'' ''Venkman's Ghostbustin Gifts - Ghostbuster goods.'' Hollywood Attractions ''Terminator 2: 3-D - The Battle Across time with John connor and Sarah Connor.'' ''Universal's Movie Magic - See the best Universal movies in this amazing ride.'' ''Woody Woodpecker's Animation Celebration - See Woodpecker make commotion with a lonely artist.'' ''Fast and Furious Supercharged - Race through the streets on this thrilling action-packed adventure!'' ''SAW: Game Over - Haunted House through the madness of Jigsaw.'' Restaurants ''Mel's Drive-In - Table service food.'' ''Beverly Hills Dining - Table service full course food.'' ''Schwab's Pharmacy - Deserts.'' Shops ''Silver Screen Imaging - Hollywood photos.'' ''Cyberdyne Showcase - Terminator goods.'' San Francisco Attractions ''The Legend of The West -'''' Take a journey through the wild west and transport money to the dangerous town of Corona.''''' ''Back To The Future The Ride - Go Back in time to get back the Delorean from the evil Biff Tannen.'' ''The Towering Inferno - A terrifying show with fire and special effects.'' Restaurants ''Richtar's Burger Co. - Burger'' Shops ''Doc Brown's Back To The Future Gifts- Back to the Future goods.'' Studio Backlot Attractions ''Transformers: Battle of the Allspark - Guard the allspark with the Autobots. Retaliate against the Decepticons!'' ''Escape Of the Dead - Escape the doomed walls on armed jeeps.'' ''Hitchcock's Art of Making Movies - See the behind the scenes of Hitchcock movies.'' ''Paranormal Activity: Terror Abound - 360 sound terror experience.'' ''Metal Gear Solid: Studio Ops - Additional charge ($20 required per person). Join Solid Snake and infiltrate Shadow Moses Island and stop team FOXHOUND. Can you stop the menacing Liquid Snake?'' Restaurants ''Backlot Diner - Table service food.'' ''Backlot Express - Counter service food.'' ''TRANSFORMERS Stand - The Energon drink and ice cream.'' Shops ''NEST Vault - Transformers good.'' ''Bates Motel Souvenior - PSYCHO and hitchcock goods.'' ''Romero's Mercantile - Zombie goods.'' Attraciton Description Script